Total Drama: The Last! (DISCONTINUED)
by Duublem
Summary: All 84 contestants from all previous seasons of Total Drama are returning in one final game for the reality show. This time, the contestants are traveling across America and taking part in challenges and trials across all of the United States. Who will win? What wacky challenges and crazy scenarios will happen? Find out on Total Drama: The Last!
1. Chapter 0

**Prologue**

Chris: "Yo! We're coming at you live in Hilo, Hawaii! I'm Chris McClean…."

Don: "And I'm Don-"

Chris: "And we're here for the biggest Total Drama season you have yet to see!"

Don: "All 84 contestants from _Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, Revenge of the Island, All-Stars, _and_ The Ridonculous Race_, will be competing across all states in the United States of America.

Chris: "Each day in our trip will bring a challenge from a different state, with an elimination of at least one contestant guaranteed after each completed challenge."

Don: "Then after all 50 states have been visited, there will be a grand challenge between our final three contestants in the capital of America itself, Washington D.C."

Chris: "We are geared up to give our loyal fans one final send-off for the Total Drama craze, so join me as we conclude our wild run across several seasons and contestants for a prize of 10 million dollars on Total...Drama...The Last!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Hawaii**

**At Hilo Bay…**

The first contestant to reach the bay where Chris and Don and Chef Hatchet were waiting was Owen.

"Yo Chris! Don! Chef! My dudes!" said Owen as he then hugged Chris and Don and Chef Hatchet tightly with Chris then speaking to Owen through his strained breath. "Thanks for the love Owen...but seriously dude, can you put us down?"

"Oh, sorry guys," said Owen as he then let go of Chris and Don and Chef Hatchet as he continued to speak. "I'm just so excited to win the 10 million. It'd be even better if my pal was here."

"Do you mean-" said Don as he pointed behind Owen to the next contestant arriving. Owen gasped.

"Noah! My scrawny pal!" said Owen as he rushed to Noah and then pulled Noah in a friendly bear hug.

Noah: "Missed you...too...buddy." said Noah as he tried to breathe while stuck in Owen's tight grasp.

Owen then let go of his friend as Noah continued to speak. "It's great that we're cooperating again Owen. Especially now that after that race we've obtained additional support with-"

"Kitty and Emma!" said Owen as he interrupted Noah.

"Exactly. You surprisingly read my mind, man," said Noah as Owen then grabbed Noah and spun him around to show him what he meant from the next two contestants approaching them.

"Hey guys!" said a gleeful Kitty.

"Hello. It's great to see you again Mr. Know-it-All," said Emma in a playfully jabbing manner towards Noah.

"Right back at you Ms. Lawyer," said Noah as he and Emma then hugged.

"Awww they're so cute together!" said Owen and Kitty simultaneously.

"Hey Owen! Maybe you and your girlfriend can go on a double date with Emma and Noah," said Kitty.

"Who? Izzy?" said Owen. "Yeah I wish she was my girlfriend. I haven't seen her since I jumped off that ship and met up with Chris before these new guys came to Wawanakwa. She's pretty crazy, but she's my kind of crazy. I was hoping to tell her how I truly feel when we were going back to Wawanakwa, but I didn't get the chance. Hopefully she'll come back…"

"Already here!" said an energetic Izzy behind Owen.

"Izzy!" said Owen as he turned around and hugged her. "Or is it still E-Scope?"

Izzy answered. "Nope! Just full-blown Izzy! Or maybe I could change my name again to a cooler name, like Ziggurat!"

Chris responded. "Oh no! I'm not letting you back into this game because of another name technicality. You're Izzy for the whole trip!"

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that Chris. I know 15 different ways of killing someone with my toes." said Izzy with a gruff, low voice. Chris looks frightened, before Izzy cackles with an uncertainty from the other contestants at her behavior being playful or serious (or a mix of both).

"Yo don't be too acting too crazy now Izzy!" said Geoff in an exuberant tone as he pumped his fist into the air while walking up to the next contestants.

"Woo-hoo! Me and my bro Geoff are here to make history again!" said Brody behind Geoff.

"You got that right, dude!" said Geoff as he high-fived Brody.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about me" said Bridgitte as she showed up behind Geoff and Brody.

"Never again Brig." said Geoff as he and Brigitte shared a quick kiss, both of them careful not to break out into another make-out session while they're at the meetup.

"Aw. You two are adorable together." said DJ as he approached behind Geoff and Brigitte.

"It's good to see you again DJ," said Bridgette.

"Yeah man. It wouldn't be great seeing the old crew if you weren't here," said Geoff.

DJ wiped a tear from his eyes before speaking. "Thanks guys. Really appreciate it."

"Fool, the game ain't started yet and you already crying?" said Leshawna to DJ in a loud but playful tone.

"Don't worry Leshawna. I promise I won't cry at all. I'm a true man," said Harold in a cocky and cheerful tone next to Leshawna.

"Boy, I bet you would cry if you stubbed your toe, let alone get your butt whooped by Courtney and Duncan," said a smiling Leshawna as she regarded Harold with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you're not gonna make it far in this game if you get broken up over a stubbed toe." said Eva as she walked up to the group.

"Eva…it's uh...good to see you again." said Bridgette as she saw Eva look at her with a cold, dead stare. "Uh...you're not still mad about what happened at Wawanakwa…are you?"

"I'm way past revenge. After all the anger management classes I took, I'm focusing instead on taking my goal of winning this game and choking it till it croaks with my victory," said Eva, though it seemed to Bridgette that Eva still eyed her with absolute wrath, not to mention the sounds she thought she heard of Eva grinding her teeth during and after her response.

"Aww. Don't look so upset Andy. That frown won't make you look cute enough," said Lindsay in a friendly, well-meaning manner.

"It's Eva," said Eva as her stare shifted to Lindsay.

"Okay Easel," said Lindsay, leading to the other contestants giggling as Eva tightened her stare on Lindsay.

"Woah. You're really showing your stuff, messing with Eva like that," said Tyler, as he chuckled and smirked at his dimwitted but cheerful girlfriend.

"Tyler!" said Lindsay as she hugged and gave a quick kiss to him.

"Aw. Nice to see her still remember his name," said Bridgette.

"You shouldn't underestimate Lindsay. She can go far, just like I was able to," said Beth.

Lindsay turned around to see Beth, and exclaimed "Beth!" before hugging her. "How's Brady doing?" asked Lindsay.

"He's wonderful. He's taught me fifteen different kinds of martial arts, and unlike cheerleading I barely screwed up learning everything," answered Beth.

"Gonna remember that when I'm being smooth around you," said Cody as he attempted to show a suave and captivating attitude to the ladies before him. Cody then felt an overbearing presence behind him, and turned to the sight of a displeased Sierra.

"Codykins! I hope you're not trying to discard me in favor of that harlot of a winner!" said Sierra in an agitated and discouraging tone.

"Now Sierra," began Cody, "you know you're my true partner(ish). I'm just showing the ladies that I've got my groove on for this game, and I'm gonna win because that groove is going to keep me going to the end."

Sierra loosened up as she regarded Cody with captivated, puppy-dog eyes. "Aww. You're so adorable Codykins," said Sierra before pulling Cody into a bear hug, swinging him left and right. "I will protect your groove if's it gonna get you those challenge wins and the big prize!" said Sierra.

"Always nice to see you care," said Cody as he struggled to breath during Sierra's tight (to say the least) hug.

"Oh please, like your 'groove' is gonna get you the prize," said a snarky Heather.

"And you think you can do better?" said Gwen in a smarmy manner.

"I got into the top two of World Tour, you better expect me at the finish line Gwen," said Heather.

_Well at least she didn't call me Weird Goth Girl,_ thought Gwen.

Gwen's smugness then wore off as she eyed Courtney approaching, keeping her caution high as Courtney stared at her with a look of irritation. To Gwen, Courtney seemed eager to say something to her but instead only refrained from any diatribe for the moment of the group introduction.

"Man those girls got it out for each other. Don't wanna know how worse it is if D-U-N-C-A-N showed up," said Leshawna as she looked to Harold, who had an expression on his face of a mix of utter surprise and horror. "What's with your face, white boy?" asked Leshawna before Harold pointed to what frightened him. Duncan was the next to arrive, wearing an orange jumpsuit designed for prisoners.

"Woah dude, they actually sent you to prison?" asked Geoff.

Duncan's body and face tightened with tension and apprehension as he wanted to assert his toughness, but found himself struggling after being a witness to guys much worse than what he was used to in juvie.

"Since everyone's coming back for our last game, that includes Duncan," said Chris to the group before turning his attention to Duncan. "You're on probation. If you behave well enough during the game, you'll be considered for parole once you're out of the game. Cause any trouble for me again, and kiss that chance of getting out of prison soon bye-bye."

Duncan felt eager to clock Chris in the face due to his arrest, but managed to keep his rage down so that he can still spend more time relishing the outside air and freedom. Courtney and Gwen gave Duncan quick glances of surprise before moving their gaze away from him, and Duncan was too stressed to consider talking to either of them for the moment.

Trent arrived next after Duncan. He gave Gwen a look of solemness, before moving his gaze over to the other contestants. Gwen was tense upon the sight of Trent, but couldn't find it in the current moment to say anything to Trent and felt it would be easier to meet with him once all of the other contestants were brought in.

Katie and Sadie were next to arrive, both keeping a gaze on Trent.

"Oh my gosh Sadie! It's been so long since we've been in the game! I can't wait to win that prize!" said Katie.

"Yeah I know Katie!" said Sadie, before a concerning thought reached her. "Uh, you do mean you can't wait for _us_ to win that prize, right?"

"Of course, Sadie. I'm surprised you'd think I'd keep the money all for myself. Aren't we BFFFLs?" said Katie.

"Yeah we are. Oh I'm sorry for starting to doubt like that," said Sadie as she hugged Katie.

"Apology accepted. I wouldn't be a BFFFL if I couldn't forgive you." said Katie, with an ecstatic smile.

"Now ladies, as much I'd want a pair of beauties like you to win the money, I'm not one who's eager to back down," said Alejandro who arrived next after Katie and Sadie. Katie and Sadie's gazes of desire on Trent were shifted instead to the hunk-tacular Latin hottie.

Alejandro moved his gaze to Heather, whom he gave a dashing smile to. Heather's face tightened with tension as she considered the possibility of having to deal with him again for the final two.

Justin arrived, hoping to captivate the gazes of the women present in the group. With a similar dashing smile to Alejandro's, Justin noticed that almost all the women paid little to any attention to him. Only Kitty showed quite the admiration of his attractive appearance. _I guess all the girls at Wawanakwa are tired of my looks, _thought Justin. _No matter, I'll just use my hotness on all the other girls who haven't met me yet_.

Ezekiel arrived next, having more hair over his head close to the amount in his first _Total Drama_ appearance. He didn't seem to show as much of a feral nature as he had the last time the contestants and the producers witnessed him, but his returning human nature was still clearly incomplete. Not saying anything to the other contestants, Ezekiel darted his head to all the other people around him as an animal would when spooked by other creatures and sounds present. Seeing his former friends, allies, and enemies, Ezekiel struggled in his speech and stuttered as he said "Wa-wa-Wawanak-nakwa. Wawanakwa…" The other contestants breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Zeke show at least some semblance of recognition again.

Blaineley was the next to arrive, maintaining her classy appearance with her red dress and high heels even through the hot and heavy Hawaiian weather bearing down on her. _There's got to be a sap here I can use,_ thought Blaineley as she kept a tight, annoyed grin before adjusting her face to look more appealing to the camera.

"Hello Mildred." said Gwen, leading to the other contestants laughing as Blaineley's annoyed grin returned.

"It's Blaineley. Though you won't have to remember that for long as I will be winning the prize," said Blaineley.

"How? With your hairy feet?" asked Noah, leading to a burst of laughter from the other contestants as Blaineley face went from annoyance to utter embarrassment as she sunk her head and facepalmed.

Mike and Zoey were the next to arrive, sharing a look of adoration to each other before turning to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!" said Zoey. "I'm so glad Mike and I are back here. Believe it or not, we actually found it kinda fun to come back for another game."

"Yeah. If we weren't in the games I wouldn't have met Zoey and I wouldn't have figured out how to control Mal and all the other people in my head. I think another game might end up doing wonders for both of us. Kinda like a little exciting honeymoon," said Mike, knowing well full Zoey's smiling embarrassment at the use of the word "honeymoon."

Many of the other contestants showed some worry at Mike saying "all the other people in the head," leading to Noah remembering what he looked up about Mike. Noah snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. Mr. Multiple Personality. You think you've got those characters of yours on the down low for now?"

Mike answered. "Yeah. I let them out a little from time to time. It's the least I can do for the help they gave me during the games. Even Mal...well let's just say he gets to have some fun with whoever bothers Zoey. The little freedom keeps him from spending too much time to himself trying to build a way outta my mind shackles."

Zoey responded "Yeah Mike, but I still think Mal could have been a lot less vicious to these bikers near my house." Mike responded with "Of course, honey bunny," before giving Zoey a quick peck on the lips.

Sam and Dakota arrived next. Dakota resembled her original look on Wawanakwa, except that her blonde hair was still colored green now and her skin remained tan. "Wow Dakota! You look more like your old self!" said a surprised Zoey.

"Yeah. The giant was fun to be mainly because it helped me realize why Sam was a great guy to date, but I still wanted to go back to more modeling. I think my green and tan colors are really gonna strike out once people see how the old me can mix up the shades for a new, fresh eyecatcher," said Dakota.

"Yeah. A badass-looking Amazon girlfriend was really awesome to have but if Dakota still wants to model then I'll support her just as she helped support me both times in Wawanakwa, not to mention how cool it would be to see those sharp colors on that kind of body," said Sam.

"Oh stop that Sam," said Dakota in a playful and non-serious manner before she pecked Sam on the cheek. "Daddy was very eager to pay the surgery to remove a lot of that mutation; I think he's surprised and happy with how much positive attention from the model agencies I got with all my new colors once I went back to my old shape."

"My great-great-aunt invented modeling. She got the idea after people were amazed by her look of being smeared with honey after destroying bee hives and getting wooden splinters all over her clothes from chopping down trees," said Staci, to no one's amazement and interest. Not even the crickets were chirping.

"Oh please honey. If any girl's got a family of models, it's this woman right here," said Anne Maria with an annoyed attitude as she applied more hairspray after finishing her can while talking to Staci. As B approached behind Anne Maria, Anne Maria quickly shouted "Hey! Watch you don't step into my hair tubby!"

B shared an annoyed expression as well as he walked past her, before settling into a position next to Sam and Dakota, two easier people to deal with.

Sam turned to look at B and sayid "Hey it's the Big Master B himself!" while moving up and down his fingers pointed at B.

"Uh dude, just wanted to say sorry for voting you off at Wawanakwa. It'd be cool to have you on the same team with me again. Think we can bury the hatchet?" said Sam as his expression changed to a more apologetic look. B's mouth widened into a jovial smirk as he put his fist out to Sam. "Aw yeah, that's what I'm talking about," said Sam as he engaged B in a fist pump.

"Don't get your hopes up on winning this game, Beverly," said Scott as he approached B and pointed at him. "I've survived worse than you. You may be smart, but have you been bitten by a mutated shark a lot...a whole lot?" asked Scott with a smug smile at B, whose annoyed expression returned at the guy who got him eliminated. B turned his head to disregard Scott, with a still smug Scott replying "Heh. Thought so."

"Yo, you think you gonna make it to the top? Puh-lease. Lightning is playing this game for real. My dad is giving me one last chance to show Lightning's stuff, and Lightning ain't letting you suckas trick him again. My dad said treat this game as if Lightning was playing the biggest football game of his life, and Lightning ain't gonna ruin football!" exclaimed Lightning as he approached the group after B's arrival.

"If it makes you feel better Lightning, I think you were an awesome opponent to fight. Our combat made me feel so much more powerful and fun to stay out of the bubble. It'd be interesting to engage in another rematch with you at the final two," said Cameron with an honest voice as he arrived after Lightning and saw Lightning's show-off attitude as always with the previous games.

Lightning, upon hearing Cameron's voice behind him while he faced the group, tensed up and kept himself quiet while refusing to look at Cameron as he tried to mentally reassure himself that the scrawny nerd won't rise up against him again.

"Salutations fellow competitors! I look forward to multiple tests of my skill and engaging in jolly cooperation with my allies!" said Brick to the group as he gestured his hand in a salute.

"Don't oversell yourself, rookie! You're not even 50% of what I am, so don't even expect to make it to the final fifty, let alone ten," replied Jo in a cocky and serious tone to Brick.

"I look forward to any challenge or obstacle you present me with, ma'am," replied Brick who maintained his headstrong attitude. Jo's face tightened with an angry grin as she failed to startle the cadet.

Jo suddenly felt a quiet presence behind her as she turned around and saw Dawn standing next to her. With a frightened gasp, Jo exclaimed "Man you're creepy as hell. I've got to step my game up if you got that close to me without me noticing." Dawn regarded Jo with a lowered head and frown as she walked up to the rest of the group before the next arrivals would appear.

Rodney arrived as he saw several girls whom he had not seen during Pahkitew Island. _Aw shucks look at all these pretty ladies, _thought Rodney as he looked with lovestruck eyes between all the female contestants present.

Ella arrived in a twirling motion before stopping with her hands out before singing "Our luck has brought us here again, another exciting tale to pen…"

"Ella! Seriously, we're not singing. Courtney's lawyers fought for no music, and this lawsuit is not one I would have fun messing with," said Chris.

"You can all thank me for avoiding that mess we had to deal with during World Tour. If none of the other seasons had musical numbers, this one isn't going too either," said Courtney in an all-too-happy tone.

Ella hung her head down, before Zoey responded. "Aw, if it makes you feel any better I thought your singing was beautiful. When we get a chance, maybe you could sing a number to me."

Zoey's attempt to lift Ella's spirit was not unnoticed, as Ella felt invigorated by Zoey's compliment of her singing.

"I would love to, your kindness is so warm to sing to," replied Ella, which made Zoey's smile go even wider as a result of her satisfaction at making Ella smile again.

Beardo provided angelic singing as Ella regained her positivity, before switching his sound impressions to a truck backing up as he approached the group.

"Dude! Your sound effects are awesome! I loved that Pac-Man one before your elimination. Can you do the Mario death sound?" asked Sam.

Beardo happily obliged not only with the Mario death sound, but also added the Mario game over sound in 8-bit audio to complement the first sound.

"Yeah!" replied Sam as he gave a thumbs-up at Beardo, before Beardo shot back with his own thumbs-up at Sam as well while making a "cha-ching!" sound.

Sugar: "Aw shucks Beardy! Your voices are kuh-razy!" said Sugar as she arrived behind Beardo with a friendly smile, before looking unamused at seeing Ella among the group.

Sky approached the group while performing a cartwheel before stopping in position with her arms held up as she introduced herself. "Hey everyone. After Pahkitew Island, I saw how fierce the competition is for the millions. I'm looking forward to testing myself against the spirits and skills of everyone here," said Sky as she glanced at the group.

"Hope you're ready to test against me again!" said Shawn as he approached behind Sky, who then regarded Shawn with a look of enthusiasm at challenging him again.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself now sweetie," said Jasmine as she approached behind Shawn and pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't worry honey. With you by my side, nothing can stop us from reaching the final two," replied Shawn.

"Oh hey, Jasmine! How's your flower shop/cage fighting business going?" asked Sky.

"It's actually doing better than I expected. Lots of Total Drama fans from Down Under wanted to help support me running the business, and I think the novelty of my shop brought in a lot of surprised people. It actually did turn out to be fun for a lot of couples to come in for the sweet flowers while watching a abrutal, exhilarating fight at the same. Kinda like a best of both worlds," answered Jasmine.

"How you managed to make a flower shop/cage fighting business survive is beyond me," said a cynical Dave as he approached next after Jasmine.

Sky looked at Dave with an uneasy, apprehensive expression as Dave regarded Sky with a look of anger and fury. Sky looked away in worry as Dave maintained his irksome expression towards her.

Topher arrived next after Dave. He sported a green jacket with a white undershirt, dark blue pants, and cheap brown dress shoes. The front of his head hair was puffed up. "Yo Don! I cannot wait to learn from the best! I'm gonna win this game and host my own games just like you man!" said Topher.

Don looked at Chris with a concerned expression. "Was he always like that?" asked Don.

"Oh yeah. It gets worse and worse," replied Chris, simultaneously elated and annoyed at Topher returning and focusing his attention to Don instead.

"If you're gonna host your own game, mind if I join you as your co-host?" asked Amy, who gave Topher an innocently seductive glance to Topher to woo him into her offer.

"Seriously? Who would want you as a host?" asked a bitter Sammy to Amy.

Amy quickly adapts to a heartbroken attitude as she replied to Sammy. "Samey, how could you say that to your own sister?" asked Amy with tears to make her sad emotional expression more convincing.

"I'm not going to let you weaken me and them with that little act of yours Amy," replied Sammy with a much more bitter tone, not bothering to correct Amy on her name being Samey.

"Wow Samey. Making your sister cry and not caring at all, just mocking her with that crying display? That really is pure evil. Maybe you could be my new sidekick!" said the arriving Max, before he performed his evil laugh.

"It's a statistical certainty that Sammy would fare better in the game if she weren't associated with you, Max," said Scarlett as she arrived next after Max.

Scarlett maintained an appearance of her hair tied in a bun while wearing glasses as she had during the beginning of Pahkitew Island, and expressed a look of shame and fear on her arrival.

"If you think I'll take you back as my evil sidekick, you've got it horrible wrong!" replied Max to Scarlett.

"She's coming back?! She nearly killed many of us on Pahkitew Island!" exclaimed Sky.

"I am well aware of my own actions. I regret that I nearly annihilated so many of you, but I assure you that I am keeping the evil personality within my psyche under lock and key," said Scarlett.

"You seriously expect us to believe that you have multiple personality disorder? We've already got one weirdo with that stuff in this game, and I didn't see you change your personalities at random during the game or when you were about to be kicked out of the game," said Shawn.

"I had underestimated the evil character of my psyche, leading to my mind's downfall during the game. Since Pahkitew Island, I have continually trained and hardened my conscience to resist my evil self. I am NOT planning to bring it out during this game, or at least in the moments where I can avoid extreme duress which are the moments I desire to maximize in length," said Scarlett.

Everyone looked at Scarlett with clear skepticism, some more than others. Dawn could tell that Scarlett was more deceitful than honest, as her evil aura was not concealed within the deepest recesses of her mind but rather at the front of her personality even if her words and expressions say otherwise.

"If this scoundrel threatens us again, I shall use my anti-magic gun to remove her powers at once!" said Leonard arriving next to Scarlett, accompanied by his LARPer partner Tammy.

"You can have my anti-magic axe as well, Leonardas the Brave!" replied Tammy to her companion.

"We're not playing pretend, kiddo! This game's for real, and you're going to eat my dirt as I win!" exclaimed an arriving Pete.

"Not if I win first!" replied Gerry to his rival Pete. Gerry immediately laughs before being interrupted by his spine cracking, leading him to pause to readjust his spinal column.

"It is highly advisable to retire yourselves from this game before your spine twists itself, which is a 95% possibility if you continue in the game," said Ellody as she and her intelligent partner Mary arrived next after Gerry and Pete.

"It is better for the elder souls to not resist their frail connections in nature. Humanity is, after all, just another animal residing on this wondrous planet," said Laurie as she and her vegan friend Miles arrived next after Ellody and Mary.

"I may be human, but I'm not backing down from my fashion strive!" said Jen as she arrived next with her designer partner Tom.

"Exactly! I'm sorry about the rift and loss we faced last time! Let's put our fashion senses together in perfect unity!" said an ecstatic Tom to Jen as both looked at each other with conviction and admiration for each other as the fashion designers wished to act stronger than before with their last _Total Drama_ experience.

"Hope your 'unity' doesn't let you down too much, because I'm sticking close to my mom in this game and we work together so much more than the rest of you," said Taylor.

"Now honey, I'm glad you want to stick close to me, but let's not bully the other contestants just to make me look awesome," said Kelly.

"I know Mom. I'm just poking at their smugness," replied Taylor, with no sense of irony in regards to herself but still maintaining an easygoing attitude to her mother.

Jay and Mickey arrived next, with Emma feeling regret upon the sight of them. Emma walked up to them and said, "Hey...sorry I got you guys eliminated in the race. I was just excited to be in that race with Noah and the fun Kitty wanted me to have, and I think you guys said the race helped you guys so much with your adversities. Hopefully, we can get along if we're on the same team and maybe I can help you guys through at least most of the game."

"Don't sweat it Emma. We were honestly expecting ourselves to lose anyway; we just didn't expect it to make it as far as we did," said Jay.

"Yeah. It's cool that we're invited back for this game, especially with the fans we got after the race who cheered us for facing our adversity," said Mickey with a cracked voice. "Man the Hawaiian air is so dry and stuffy it's not doing wonders for my throat to say the least."

"Hope the air doesn't take you out of this game dude, because _Total Drama_ is going to be a lot more crazy than your allergies. Not that it matters, because I got my bro Lorenzo by my side," said Chet as he put his arm around the back of Lorenzo's neck.

"Yeah bro! We're going to fight together to win this game! Brothers for life!" exclaimed Lorenzo.

"Nice to see the step-bros become actual bros, right Spud?" asked Rock. Spud then looked at Rock and nodded his head in a slow, delayed manner.

"Yeah, it's nice to see family members, whether biologically-related, step-related, half-related, or adopted, come together. Wouldn't you say Junior?" asked Dwayne.

Junior nodded. "Yeah Dad. You and me, we're going to be better this time."

"Wow son. You didn't have this kind of enthusiasm when we started the race. Guess my enthusiasm really rubbed off on you," said a gleeful Dwayne.

"Guess so dad," replied Junior in a modest but warm manner.

Crimson and Ennui arrived next, with their pet rabbit Loki sitting on Ennui's shoulder.

"Yo goth dude and chick! Cool to see you again especially with that badass-looking rabbit you have," said Rock.

"Yes...Loki truly is a symbol of the reflection of darkness and corruption onto an innocent creature who's merged with the negativity," replied Ennui in a dull, emotionless tone.

"I too relate to the negativity we have merged ourselves in," said Crimson.

Rock looked at the goths with an uneasy expression, as he now remembered the anti-saccharine speeches the goths would convey and excel at. "Uh yeah...right guys," replied Rock in an off-put manner, as he focused his attention instead to the next arriving contestants.

"Y'all better be ready for some ass-whooping, because Ryan and I are going to take our game to the top of this game!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Ooh baby, it's so good to see you so fired up. That charge is one of the things I love about you," said Ryan.

"You said it honey. Come here sugar," said Stephanie as she pulled Ryan's head into a kiss that turned into a make-out session, leading to Dwayne closing Junior's eyes with his hands.

"Awww, it's so cute to see you two back together after the race. Don't you think so Devin?" asked Carrie.

"You said it Carrie. Hey, maybe you guys wouldn't mind a double date later on even during the game?" asked Devin, whose question at first seemed like it fell on deaf ears for the moment as Ryan and Stephanie were still engaged in their make-out session.

Stephanie then stopped to address Devin: "What you say, fool? Sorry, but my man is hard to resist," said Stephanie in a sultry tone as she traced her fingers across Ryan's chest region.

Now getting Stephanie's attention, Devin repeated: "I was just wondering if you and Ryan were thinking of a double date with me and Carrie." Carrie blushed more as Ryan repeated his question with no hesitance.

"Boy, I'm glad you found true love when you could. I couldn't believe how dumb you were to ignore her during the game. But hey, this is coming from a girl who hated this man right here. But anyways, the double dating thing is A-ok with me especially because I get to show off how much of a good lover my man Ryan is," answered Stephanie.

"You said it, baby," replied Ryan as he and Stephanie returned to their make-out session.

Jacques and Josee arrived next, with Josee jumping and flipping before landing on Jacques's arm as both he and Josee maintained a pose of their right arms stretched horizontally and their left arms at a 45 degree angle.

Sanders and MacArthur arrived next, with MacArthur saying, "You can quit with the poses, skaters. You lost the game, no need to pretend to be flawless anymore."

Josee's face tightened as she maintained her smile and and jumped off Jacques with more pressure on his arm before the jump, making Jacques tense up as he feared her wrath coming back tenfold to one of her strongest triggers.

Josee was eager to retort to MacArthur, but opted to remain silent so that her eventual victory will be a bigger moment and thus be greater to rub in to MacArthur when she allows herself then to mock her.

"Now that everyone's gathered, perhaps we can proceed to the team formations Chris?" asked Alejandro.

Chris spoke up. "Yeah, about that. For our biggest and final cast, we're actually handling eliminations differently than beginning with teams. Instead of removing teams after a merge when many of our contestants are eliminated, we're instead making our challenges in this game an all-out battle from the start. This means no teams, no contestant switching. From the start, you're all on your own. You could make alliances and team-ups if you want, but at the end of the day you are still your own team by our rules."

Many of the contestants gasped and showed apprehension at the thought of being solo from the start, with a few exceptions.

"So what? I don't need any of you losers to bring me down. At least I won't get removed because of you guys voting me off," said an irritated Eva, who was doing her best to not yell at the other challengers.

"Yeah. Who needs you chumps? I'm taking myself to the top. You guys are nothing but bottom feeders, and I'm glad I won't have to associate with you," said Jo.

"Suit yourself," said Chris. Chris then walked up to the camera and whispers "How much you wanna bet she doesn't make into the top half?"

Jo heard Chris whispering and asked, "What'd you say Chris!?"

"Uh...nothing," said Chris, who brought his smile back to keep himself together from being distracted by Jo's anger.

"Anyway," continued Chris, "this last game is a special one for _Total Drama_ because we're honoring our friends in the States. We have a huge fanbase in the good old United States of America, so to honor all our loyal American fans we're making the last _Total Drama_ game a multi-state road trip!"

"Oh my gosh mom. If we make it to California, then we have got to check out Hollywood. It's the place to be for stars like us!" said an enthusiastic Taylor, whom Kelly regarded with a widened smile at her daughter's energy.

Don spoke his turn. "Our game will take place over the course of 51 days. The first 50 days will have contestants competing in a different town or city of a different state, leading up to our 51st and final day where our final three contestants will be competing in the capital of America itself, Washington D.C.!"

"But there's 84 of us. How are we going to handle eliminations in 51 days?" asked Cameron.

"Glad you asked Cameron. We've decided that for the first several days of our trip, we're gonna weed out many of our weak contestants to make way for multiple challenges focusing more on our more elite participants. Meaning that for the first 10 days of our trip, four contestants will be eliminated per day. From the 11th day onward, eliminations are mainly once per day," said Chris.

Many of the contestants gasped with shock in a similar manner to finding out about the all-out setup of this game, with a few exceptions again.

"That's better. Get many of these losers out so more people could focus on the real fighters here," said Eva.

"Yeah that's right. Focus on the real fighter, which is me," said Jo.

Eva eyed Jo who in turn eyed Eva back. Both recognized the fierce glare of challenge and competition in their eyes, and each looked forward to testing each other's skills.

"To start our road-trip, we're covering the states separate from the contiguous land mass that forms most of America. This means we'll start here in Hawaii, then move on to Alaska, before moving onto the main land of America itself when we land in Seattle, Washington," said Don.

"Hope you checked out the Hawaiian challenges in the other Total Drama seasons, because for our first challenge we're having a combination of the trials from all the Hawaiian games on the show," said Chris.

"Players must dive into Hilo Bay to retrieve a wedding ring, which they'll then use to place onto effigies they must create with our supplies to resemble their own image. The players must then carry their ring-wearing effigy while walking on a path of coal while also wearing a grass skirt and maile lei. If the skirt, lei, or effigy are burned, then it's back to the line of the coal road after you've re-created your effigy. The final stage of today's challenge is then taking your effigy to the summit of the Mauna Loa, where you'll throw your effigies into the crater. After you've completed your task, you must then rush back to the airport in Hilo for our next stop in Alaska. The first 80 contestants to make it to our flight will move onto the second day; the last four still in the challenge are gone from the game, so you all better keep an eye on the amount of contestants left around you as the game goes on," said Don.

Chris checked his wristwatch and expressed a bit of surprise and concern at the time that's already passed by. "We've already spent enough time setting up the arrivals and introducing our contestants and viewers to the game, so let's get this ball rolling! Ready, set, go!"

Everyone tensed up at Chris's quick shout to start the game before they proceeded to run in a frantic manner towards the edge of the cliffs nearby them to then jump into the water and grab the rings.

Dawn approached the water as a spinner dolphin with a ring above its blowhole jumped out of the water and blew its ring towards Dawn's position at the cliff. Dawn grabbed the flying ring and said, "Thank you, you wonderful creature of Mother Earth." The dolphin squeaked with joy just before hitting the water and going under.

Jo and Eva were among the first to surface after grabbing their rings, each surfacing simultaneous to each other.

"I'm just warming up. Wait until later in the game, when I'm fully ready and you'll be wiped out," said Jo.

"Please this is just a warm-up for me. I could tell you're struggling; I'm gonna be the one to wipe you out later in the game," replied Eva to Jo.

As Eva finished her sentence, Alejandro quickly passed by them and reached the shore to grab the supplies of fruit and wood used for his effigy.

"Before we dive in, we'll have to calculate the depth to inform ourselves of the water pressure to gain a better understanding of how much force will be put down on our lungs and thus the rate at which consciousness will decrease," said Ellody while standing at the beach with her partner Mary.

Justin, seeing the geniuses distract themselves, thought of trying to put his looks back into good use. "Now ladies, there's no need to worry about the water pressure when I've got the abs pressure," said Justin to the geniuses as he took off his shirt to display his abdomen pack.

Mary and Ellody stared in awe at Justin's body.

"The mutations necessary to produce a body of this...wonderful...magnificent...magnitude are extremely rare. We must attend to data retrieval of this man's figure," said Mary.

"Now ladies, I'd love to stay for your amazement of my looks, but I've gotta head down into the water to grab my ring," said Justin.

Ellody quickly replied. "No! We can't let allow our specimen to be contaminated! We must retrieve his ring to keep the parameters in check!"

"I concur. Let us move quickly," said Mary before the two moved fast to jump into the water before Justin ruins his figure.

"I guess I do still have the looks. I'll just have to be careful with how many times I show them to new faces before they become immune to it," said Justin.

While Staci was busy bothering many other contestants above the water who surfaced for air with stories of her relatives, Sam and Dakota just managed to grab their rings underwater as great white sharks approached them. Though Sam screamed underwater at the sight of the sharks, Dakota's aggressive instincts she picked up as a result of her mutation kicked in leading to her punching and throwing the sharks around underwater. The sharks retreated as Sam and Dakota head for the surface. After breaching, Sam spoke up. "Wow. I didn't know you could fight two great white sharks at once! That's so awesome!"

Dakota responded. "Aw thanks honey."

As a shark approached behind DJ, DJ accidentally elbowed the shark behind him in the eye as he pulled back his arm after grabbing a ring on the seafloor. DJ turned around to apologize to the animal he hit, but screamed at the sight of the shark and swam for the surface.

As Leshawna reached the seafloor to grab her ring, she saw Harold holding onto a shark's fin while trying to avoid the shark reaching to grab and eat him above his head. Leshawna hurried to Harold and punched the shark in the eye before going to grab Harold and then the two of them breached for the surface.

After surfacing, Harold said, "Thanks for the rescue Leshawna. I know I haven't been a good boyfriend to you, so I'm glad you came back for me."

Leshawna replied. "Yo, just because I'm not ready for that kind of relationship don't mean I'm gonna turn my back on my friend. Are you even yourself, Harold? I'd thought you'd be bragging about attending shark wrestling camp or something."

Harold replied "Haha...yeah. You got me there."

Owen held onto Noah, Emma, and Kitty as he reached the bottom and released his grip so that each of the four can grab a ring. After obtaining their rings, Owen pulled the other three into a bear hug as he reached for the surface.

"Nice job Owen! Now let's get to the shore and make our effigies," said Noah. As Noah finished his sentence, Owen saw a shark jump in the air with Izzy riding on its back like a bull at the rodeo.

"Yee-haw!" said Izzy before the shark went back into the water.

"Izzy! I gotta go save her!" said Owen.

"Dude. If Izzy is insane enough to ride a shark, I don't think you should bother trying to grab her," replied Noah.

"Dude she can get herself eaten! She may be looney, but I don't want her to die. Go ahead man, I just have to go after her," said Owen.

Noah had a look of concern on his face about Owen going towards a shark, but then considered that Owen was about as heavy as a shark and could hold it back. "Suit yourself man. Come on you two." said Noahthen directing his gaze after the end of his sentence to Kitty and Emma.

"You think it's a good idea to leave Owen with a shark?" asked a worried Emma.

"I've known Owen for several seasons. Trust me, the only thing killing that guy is choking on his food or a heart attack," answered Noah before the three swam for the shore as Owen reached the site where he saw the shark jump out.

Izzy breached the surface in front of Owen, startling the big man. "Izzy! You're safe!" said Owen as he hugged Izzy.

"Of course I'm safe! I've wrestled with bigger sharks before, like a Megalodon!" replied Izzy.

"Woah, that thing still exists?" asked Owen.

"Not anymore! Hahahahah!" said a cackling Izzy as she jumped and landed onto Owen's head.

"Now onto the shore!" said Izzy with enthusiasm as she circled her legs around Owen's neck and pointed towards the beach with a ring-bedecked finger.

As Geoff and Bridgette reached the seafloor to grab their rings, they became surprised by a shark approaching them. Brody swims in front of them to punch the shark in the eye as he looked towards Geoff and signaled him to swim for the surface by pointing towards it. Geoff gave his friend a thumbs up as he grabbed Bridgette to head for the surface.

Brody smirked at seeing Geoff's dedication to his girlfriend before he suddenly screamed in pain at the shark behind him biting his buttocks. As the shark swam around while shaking and maintaining its grip on Brody's buttocks, Brick approached Brody's shark and punched it in the eye to stun the shark as he grabbed Brody and changed his direction to the surface.

After surfacing, Brody said, "Thanks so much for saving me bro!"

Brick replied. "No thanks necessary. No man left behind, especially not in these shark-infested waters."

Brick then went back underwater to check for any contestants being attacked by sharks. Brick saw Sky trying to swim away from a shark chasing her, and hurried towards her. After punching the shark away from Sky, he grabbed her before moving to the surface with her.

"Thanks for the help. I should've trained myself better for facing a shark alone," said Sky.

Brick replied. "Do not blame yourself madam. There is nothing wrong with asking for help from this fellow cadet-in-training even in this ongoing war against everyone else."

Sky smiled at the honest and dutiful Brick as Dave watched the two nearby and maintained a look of scorn towards Sky.

As Lindsay was being approached by a shark at the seafloor after grabbing a ring, Tyler stepped in front of the shark to save her. Tyler turned to Lindsay to give her a reassuring smile before the shark turned around and slapped Tyler into a nearby sea rock formation with its tailfin. As the shark directed its attention back to Lindsay, it suddenly felt something on its back and tried to reach its head up to bite at whatever is hanging onto its dorsal fin. Lindsay looked to see Beth on top of the shark in front of her as Beth gestured to her to get out of the water by pointing towards the surface. Lindsay gave her friend a thumbs up as she swam towards the surface while Beth kept the shark under her control thanks to Brady's lessons on shark wrestling.

As Scott grabbed his ring, he was surprised to see a familiar mutated shark in front of him. Scott screamed as he swam away from his arch-rival Fang.

Ezekiel reached a ring and stared at the shiny and precious metal in wonder before being pushed to the side by a large Fang still chasing after Scott. Ezekiel grabbed back the ring he was holding and acted on his aggressive instincts to attack the shark by biting on its dorsal fin; Fang stopped chasing Scott to shake Ezekiel off with so much force that Ezekiel was launched towards the surface and onto the shore, ring in hand.

As Beardo grabbed his ring and headed back to the surface while making a submarine sonar sound, Cody and Sierra grabbed their rings on the seafloor as three sharks approached them. Sierra, in a fit of rage at the thought of the sharks hurting Cody, sped towards the sharks and effortlessly punched and kicked all three sharks to protect her man. After the two reached the surface with the sharks swimming fast and away from them, Cody said, "Thanks for saving me from the sharks Sierra."

Sierra replied. "Of course Codykins! I'm not gonna let any sharks ruin that pretty face and body!" as she pulled Cody into a hug.

As Crimson and Ennui grabbed their rings, a shark that approached them stopped in its tracks at the sight of the goths. Feeling depressed and melancholy, the shark swam away in sadness as any aggression it had was lost at its sight on the negative duo.

As Anne Maria approached her ring, a shark behind her tried to bite her only to find that its teeth stuck in the hair of the Jersey girl. The shark shook so aggressively that it launched Anne Maria out of the water and onto the shore. "You better hope my hair ain't ruined because if it is, I'm coming back to give you one," said Anne Maria as she clenched her right fist and pointed towards the water beneath the surface with her left finger.

As Laurie and Miles grabbed their rings on the seafloor, they saw two eels approaching them. The two waved at the eels and regarded them with a smile before the vegans are subsequently bitten and shocked by the eels. Nearby, Jay and Mickey reach into holes within sea rocks to grab any rings within. The two end up grabbing eels that shock them as well.

As Mike and Zoey grabbed their rings, two sharks approached them. As Zoey looked at the sharks, Mike looked at the sharks with a sinister eagerness as Mal took over Mike's body for the moment. Mal swam up to the sharks and punched and kicked them so brutally that the sharks afterward cowered in fear while lying in a fetal position on the seafloor. Zoey grabbed Mike's arm firmly to prevent him from finishing off the sharks as Mike regained his senses after letting Mal have some fun with the sharks, leading to the two heading back up to the surface.

As Katie and Sadie each grabbed a ring, they were approached by a shark. Before panicking and planning to swim fast, Rodney swims next to the shark, grabs its tailfin, and throws the shark into a nearby sea wall. He gave a thumbs up to the two best friends, and they gave a thumbs up to him back. Rodney stared at the two friends in wonder as a crush for each of them developed in his mind.

As Courtney and Gwen each grabbed a ring nearby each other, the two looked at each other with a bit of tension in their eyes before being surprised by two sharks approaching them. The sharks stopped in their tracks towards the two girls by Duncan and Trent each grabbing the dorsal fin of one of the sharks. The two girls looked at their exes in amazement as they're willing to distract the sharks for their sake. The two obliged their exes by swimming to the surface as Duncan grappled his shark and threw it to the other shark nearby causing the two sharks to hit each other and be dazed as Trent and Duncan headed for the surface and towards the shore.

On the shore, Leonard and Tammy each grabbed a potion from their equipment and held it in front of them. "Now my companion, let us consume the Elixir of Elongated Air Containment" said Leonard to Tammy before each consumed their elixir to the full bottle and then headed to the underwater realm with large breath holds in tow.

Jacques and Josee breached the surface first followed shortly by Sanders and MacArthur.

"Ha! We are still the elite in swimming and breath holding! You should just refuse to try in this game with us here!" said Josee to MacArthur as Jacques expressed concern at the competitive nature of his partner.

"No way missy! I'm not backing down from a whiny wimp, let alone a figure skater," said MacArthur.

"Why you-" said an angered Josee towards MacArthur as Kelly and Taylor passed by the skaters and cadets with Kelly swimming in front of her daughter while looking at Taylor and holding her daughter's hand as Kelly paddled as fast as she could.

"Thanks for helping me swim better Mom," said Taylor. "That's what mothers are for, Taylor" replied the caring Kelly.

Before going underwater, B grabbed a large branch nearby and took off his jacket and held it in one of his arms. Once underwater, B saw several rings surrounded by multiple sharks and eels nearby. Heading to the eels, B grabbed one by snaring it in his jacket as he tied the jacket containing the eel to the branch. Using the eel branch, B headed to a ring surrounded by sharks and whacked the sharks which hurt even more for the sharks as the eel attached on the branch shocked the sharks upon contact. B's defense against the sharks allowed the nearby contestant Cameron to grab a ring with no sharks present by him as B grabbed his own ring after whacking a shark nearby his ring with his branch before heading towards the surface

As Lightning grabbed a ring, he saw Amy and Sammy nearby swimming away from two sharks chasing them. Lightning approached the two cheerleaders as he punched the sharks so hard they crashed into the sea wall nearby. As the three reached the surface, Amy complimented the jock.

"Thank you so much for saving us. You truly are a god of peak physique" said Amy in a seductive tone as she wrapped her hands around one of his arm muscles.

"Puh-lease. Those sharks were nothing compared to Lightning's power!" replied Lightning to Amy.

Sammy looked at Lightning with worry as she knew that Lightning could easily be duped and seduced by her bad twin, and tried to grab his attention. "Please tell me more about your power Lightning!" said Sammy as she pulled on his arm muscle opposite to Amy's.

"No Lightning. Tell ME about your awesome power," replied Amy as she pulled Lightning and his gaze towards her.

The two twins repeated their pulling motions as Lightning expressed confusion and worry about dealing with the two needy cheerleaders. The twins stopped their anger towards each other as they screamed after seeing dorsal fins approach them. Lightning responded quickly by gripping and holding the two cheerleaders above his shoulders as he paddled quickly towards the shore.

As Scarlett grabbed her ring, a shark approached her with teeth bare and ready to bite. Scarlett took off her glasses, untied her hair crimp, and growled with open bare teeth and red eyes towards the shark. The shark, sensing the menace of Scarlett, ran away in absolute fear as Scarlett smirked as she put her glasses and hair crimp back on while heading towards the surface.

As Ellody and Mary landed back on the shore with a ring in tow for Justin, Justin grabbed the ring and blew a kiss to the two geniuses before heading to the effigy supplies. Ellody and Mary looked in wonder at Justin before realizing they forgot to grab rings for themselves, and quickly dived back in to grab them.

Many of the contestants worked quickly to create their own effigies with a few exceptions of either special craftsmanship or lack of focus in building on display.

B was the fastest to build his effigy, using wood and fruit within just a few seconds to create an impressive image of himself.

Staci was busy telling other contestants of impressive feats her relatives and ancestors supposedly did while ignoring her own job of building her own effigy.

Ellody and Mary were busy measuring the diameter and specific shape of the wood and fruits so that they can approximate images of themselves as accurate as possible, not realizing how crude the effigies of the other contestants were allowed to be in capturing close to the exact images of those contestants.

Beardo made various construction sounds of ratcheting and clanking while building his effigy.

Blaineley struggled to put together the effigy in the sand and then lift it, as the heat was bearing down on her. Nevertheless, she kept moving forward to show the other contestants that she shouldn't be messed with.

Various crabs worked together in the sand to grab supplies for Dawn, and she thanked the crustaceans as she grabbed the items that would work for her effigy.

Ella hummed to herself as she had help from her own group of crabs as well.

Ezekiel was one of the slower contestants on learning how to put together his effigy, but as time went on the home-schooled boy started to show some evolution in his mindset at building the object necessary for his chance to win in the game; that drive to win is one thing that helped Ezekiel slowly regain his sanity.

Several of the contestants then finished creating their effigies before walking through the coal path. Despite some of them having to rewalk the coal in agony due to their effigy and Hawaiin clothing catching fire, most of the contestants then started to make the walk up towards the crater at the top of the Mauna Loa after making a successful trek through the coal path; very few stragglers remained at this point in the effigy building and coal walking stage.

During the trek to and from the Mauna Loa, several of the contestants walked up to each other and started communicating within their own temporarily-formed groups for the time being.

Alejandro walked up to Heather and spoke to her. "So, mi encantadora Heather, I admit of your worth as a challenger to me in World Tour and All-Stars. Which is why I propose that we share an alliance up until we become part of the final three, and then we split the money evenly regardless of who wins the game."

Heather smirked at Alejandro. "Afraid I'm gonna win again, Al?"

Alejandro tightened at the abbreviation of his name, before proceeding to compose himself so that he can continue talking to Heather.

Alejandro decided a bit of honesty may work well in swaying Heather to join him. "Frankly, I want to rub Jose in the fact that I won at least $5 million because I was smart enough to know who to ally myself with throughout the game. It matters not if I walk away with only $5 million, it matters if I win even one damn game from this series."

Heather considered the thought of allying herself with Alejandro. He was her rival until the end of World Tour, and she had managed to come out on top over him. But at the same time, the fact that Heather was given an offer for an alliance despite her bitter attitude isolating practically all the other contestants from herself showed that she gained some respect for her efforts in all the games she's been in. Alejandro was pretty useful and handsome to boot, so him offering to split the money if they work together was a surprise to Heather even if she suspected Aleandro's proposal to be a false promise. Nevertheless, she needed time to consider her options before allying herself with another villain.

"Can you give me time to think about it?" asked Heather.

Alejandro nodded. "Of course. I'll give you until Day 50 to decide. On the 51st day, I intend to take all the money if I haven't heard an answer from you before then."

Heather was surprised again at the leniency of Alejandro's deadline to agree with her offer, which indicated to her that Alejandro seemed genuine with his proposal. Considering who the third opponent could be on Day 51 (especially if it was an athlete like Sky, Jo, or Eva), Heather was almost tempted to agree right then and there.

But almost tempted she was, as she reaffirmed her need to go over Alejandro's alliance offer in her head before she would state whether or not she'll cooperate.

"I'll consider it," said Heather to Alejandro.

"Just so you know, I prepared a legally binding contract for this alliance. You have to sign and honor this contract if you want to split the cash with me, and avoid being sued if you do sign but refuse to split evenly," said Alejandro as he held out a paper listing the terms of their alliance.

Heather rolled her eyes at the Latin hottie before speaking again. "Noted."

Lightning was shortly followed after by Amy and Sammy, who kept pace with each other as both of them stared daggers into each other's eyes.

"Man, this junk is killing me," said Anne Maria as she carried her effigy towards the Mauna Loa.

Rodney followed up to Anne Maria, grabbed her effigy, and then carried it along with his own.

"Let me get that for you, darling," said Rodney.

Anne Maria smiled at the aid from the farmboy. "Nice to know we have a gentleman who knows how to treat a lady when she sees one," said Anne Maria.

"Can you hold your effigy with just one hand?" asked Jo to Eva as the former balanced her effigy on top of the palm of her hand.

Eva answered. "I can do better. On my head." She then placed the effigy on top of her noggin, and sweated as she tried to balance the effigy swaying back and forth on top of her head while running.

Sky was annoyed with Dave constantly moving in front of her, not allowing her to pass while he walked ahead of her.

Sky sighed. "Look, Dave. I'm really, really sorry about what happened on Pahkitew. I should've told you I had a boyfriend, but I swear I was going to break up with him. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

Dave turned to look at Sky while walking and glared at her with fury. "You don't get forgiveness. I was so nice to you, and you toyed with my emotions. I suffered a lot, and you don't even go out with me now. If I went out with you, were you gonna dump me sooner or later like that other guy?"

Sky responded. "Dave, please, I really am-"

"Don't say you're sorry, because if you're sorry you would go out with me!" said Dave as he interrupted Sky.

Brick then walked up to Sky and Dave as he noticed the commotion going on with Dave.

Brick spoke to Sky. "Excuse me, ma'am, but is this man bothering you?"

Sky looked between Brick and Dave, and she frankly felt that she couldn't up with Dave's anger towards her anymore. She nodded, as Brick proceeded to walk up to Dave.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step aside for the lady. You are causing her undue stress and as a cadet, I will not tolerate such disrespect," said Brick.

Dave expressed his anger at Brick interrupting his tirade with Sky by attempting to punch the cadet. Before Dave could hit the cadet, Brick evaded to the side and swiped his leg against Dave's, sending the spiteful boy tripping and then rolling down the slanted side of the Mauna Loa wall.

"Let me know if that man is harassing you again, ma'am," said Brick as he continued past Sky.

Sky smiled at the cadet for showing consideration for her safety and well-being while she continued onwards during the challenge.

Max and Scott ran next to each other, with the former proceeding to speak to the latter.

"You were very villainous in _Revenge of the Island_. I could use a new sidekick for my evil plans," said Max.

Scott scoffed at the other villain. "In your dreams, wimp. I'm gonna win this game by myself, and I don't need help from a loser like you."

"Suit yourself, you fool," said Max as he proceeded to laugh maniacally while Scott rolled his eyes at the sight of Max's evil laugh.

As Dawn carried her effigy, B walked beside the moonchild and then picked up her effigy as well.

Dawn smiled at B's kindness and thanked him as such. "Thank you for your compassion, B. Your aura is so soothing, and I'm glad that you and I are given another chance after Scott ruined last time for both of us."

B nodded and held out his hand, and Dawn proceeded to shake B's hand; she knew full well that B offered to cooperate with her during the game. Dawn had told B after they were both eliminated during _Revenge of the Island_ that she knew B was innocent and didn't vote for him, which reassured the silent genius that he did have someone by his side during his brief time in his first game.

If B would rely on anyone else during the last game, it would be the girl who supported and understood him.

Sam and Dakota then walked up to B and Dawn and proceeded to speak to them.

"Hey B, remember when I said it would be cool if we were on the same team? Well, I know we don't have teams anymore, but I still think you're pretty cool to have for a partner. If you want, we can do that alliance thing until we get to the end of the game. Hell, I don't mind if we split the cash between me and you and Dakota. I'm already happy with the girlfriend I got," said Sam.

B then pointed his finger towards Dawn, and looked at Sam expecting to include her in their deal.

"Oh, Dawn's joining us too? Cool. Hey, sorry for eliminating you back at Wawanakwa," said Sam.

"No worries. After all, it was Scott who got us kicked out of that game. I'm glad to see you and Dakota together. Your auras compliment each other," said Dawn.

Dakota smiled at Dawn. "Aw, thanks Dawn. Sam and I have been doing great in our relationship. He's been including me in his LPs, and promoting me to his followers. It's been very fun."

"Alright, team. We didn't fare so well on the Toxic Rats, so let's give it all in the last game!" exclaimed Sam.

Courtney and Gwen walked near each other, with Gwen looking over to see Courtney staring at her.

Gwen wanted to clear the air, and so walked closer to Courtney.

"Hey, look, Courtney...I'm really sorry about all the crap we faced from the games. I don't know if you can forgive me, but we both have one last game to finish. As much as I hate Chris and all the crap he's put us in, I don't want to leave this show on a sour note with the people I've met and tolerated. Just want you to know, because I don't know if we'll see each other again after this show ends."

Courtney was surprised at Gwen's regret, and her concern for Courtney before the end of this game. She didn't like to feel so tense at the people who irritated her, and if Gwen was really genuine in her apology then maybe she could start to loosen herself from the wound state she constantly puts herself in.

Courtney looked at Gwen with a relaxed face as she simply nodded to the goth and then went about moving forward to achieve success for the day.

Nearby, Trent looked at Gwen talking to Courtney and wondered if he can reignite the snuffed-out close relationship he had with the goth.

Duncan was also a bit of distance away from Courtney and Gwen, and gave some serious thought into reconciling with Courtney after the nightmare he's put himself in since _All-Stars_. In addition to getting back the girl he wants, he could also try to convince her to find a way for his sentence and punishment to be reduced knowing her legal capabilities.

Duncan didn't believe how much he missed a simpler life instead of the stressful and delinquent/criminal situations he subjected himself to for several years. At this point, he was just wishing for a new start to his life, and hoped that Courtney could be a part of it while he stared at her from where he was on the Mauna Loa path.

**Later, at the airport…**

Chris and Don looked at their watches, as 79 of the contestants reached the airport and boarded the plane. They needed to wait for one more contestant to arrive, before they're set for the day.

Leonard arrived next with Tammy and Staci behind him.

Don sighed in relief as he approached Leonard.

"Congratulations, Leonard. You're the last one to make it on our flight. Tammy, Staci, you're out. So are the geniuses, wherever they are," said Don.

**Meanwhile, back at the beach…**

Ellody and Mary finally finished perfecting their effigies into exact replicas of themselves. The two geniuses started to carry their effigies towards the Mauna Loa, unaware of how too late they are already are in reaching the airport.

**Back at the airport…**

Staci spoke in frustration. "You can't eliminate me! I haven't talked about my great-great-great-great-"

"Nobody cares!" said Chris as he interrupted Staci.

"Farewell, my loyal companion," said Leonard as he hugged Tammy before proceeding to enter the airport.

"And so ends our introductory day to the final game of our show," said Don.

"Tune in tomorrow as we move from the humid Hawaii to the frigid Alaska on Total...Drama...The Last!" said Chris.

Contestants eliminated so far: Tammy, Staci, Ellody, Mary


End file.
